Elliot
by Uema
Summary: Spoil tome 14&15. Ne pas lire pour ne pas éviter le spoil. OS décrivant les sentiments ressentis par Léo pendant, et après ce qu'il c'est passé au manoir.


Petit OS sur la mort d'Elliot et les sentiments éprouvés par son valet, Léo.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au mangaka** Jun Mochizuki**, l'adaptation en animé est du **studio XEBEC**, et licencié en France par l'éditeur** Ki-oon**.

* * *

Elliot était mort.

Et il se tenait là, assis contre l'autel de marbre, le regard rivé sur son corps.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire, Elliot ne pouvait pas être mort.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Pas comme ça.

Il avait voulu éviter cette corvée à Oz, dans un élan de fierté.

Il s'approcha lentement du corps du blond, glissant ses genoux contre ses côtes.

Il essaya d'articuler les syllabes formant le nom du Nightray, en vain. Elles moururent au fond de sa gorge, étouffées par un sanglot lorsque la vérité se fraya un passage vers la réalité.

Il se contenta simplement de déposer sa main sur ses cheveux, s'employant à retirer tout le sang de ceux-ci, caressant le crâne du macchabé lorsqu'il le pouvait.

Il le regarda un instant.

Il souriait.

Elliot souriait.

Il ne devrait pas sourire, même aussi faiblement qu'il le faisait.

Léo repassa en boucle les événements récents, s'efforçant d'ancrer le souvenir d'Elliot dans sa mémoire pour le restant de ses jours.

_Il l'avait tué._

Indirectement, certes.

C'était de sa faute s'il était un contractant illégal.

Léo s'efforça de retenir ses larmes.

Elliot avait cherché à le protéger. Il y avait plusieurs mois de cela, Humpty Dumpty l'avait pris pour un assaillant.

Léo froissa les habits du Nightray en les emprisonnant dans ses poings.

Il se remémorait leurs souvenirs ensemble, depuis qu'il était venu le chercher à 'orphelinat près du gouffre de Sablier, jusqu'à ces précieuses minutes.

Ce jour-là, il avait été tellement souriant, il lui avait même proposé de venir avec lui le jour même, mais il avait refusé. Elliot avait persévéré, il était resté avec lui plusieurs semaines, venait le voir chaque jour. Et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, une seconde fois, il avait accepté.

Il était alors venu au manoir des Nightray, et lorsque ses frères et sœurs, Claud, Vanessa, Fred, Ernest ainsi que leurs parents l'avaient regardé avec une déception dans les yeux, il leur avait assuré que c'était lui qu'il voulait comme valet, et non quelqu'un d'autre. Gilbert était venu le saluer avec enthousiasme dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, accompagné de Vincent.

Léo avait tout de suite sympathisé avec eux et avait pris son rôle de valet très à cœur. Au fil du temps, Vanessa ainsi que le reste de la famille avaient commencé à l'apprécier. Il savait que c'était pour rendre Elliot heureux.

Elliot.

Il se souvint que ce qu'il préférait chez lui, c'était son sourire et son odeur.

Il ne se souvint pas d'une seule fois, où lorsqu'il lui parlait, il ne souriait pas.

Une complicité s'était installée entre eux, et il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille à part entière.

Lui qui n'était qu'un orphelin, un enfant sans nom, anormal.

Il l'avait accepté, et Elliot était devenu la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

Chaque jour passé auprès de lui le rendait heureux, il y avait trouvé sa place malgré les remarques des autres membres de la famille.

Il s'était dit que tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble, tout irait bien.

Mais ses cauchemars étaient apparus.

Ils avaient commencé à s'immiscer dans l'esprit du jeune Nightray. D'abord, il n'avait entendu que des bruits, puis rapidement les images ainsi que les odeurs lui étaient parvenues. La fréquence des cauchemars s'était intensifiée.

Elliot cauchemardait toutes les nuits.

Il ne dormait plus, et bon nombre de fois, Léo l'avait aperçu avec des cernes horribles lorsqu'il se réveillait en apprenant que le blond avait fait une nuit blanche.

Sa dernière nuit blanche remontait déjà à quelques mois, et depuis ce jour, Léo s'était juré de rester éveillé tant que son ami ne dormirait pas.

Il se souvint encore des nombreuses heures passées à l'observer dans son lit à espérer que ses cauchemars s'arrêtent et qu'il puisse enfin se reposer, aussi bref soit son sommeil.

Il s'était occupé de lui, il l'avait épaulé lorsqu'il se réveillait dans la nuit, il l'avait même bercé. Il avait également nié plusieurs fois lorsqu'Elliot lui demandait s'il restait éveillé juste pour lui. « Je viens de me réveiller, rendors-toi. » lui disait-il tandis que le blond se cachait sous ses draps.

Elliot lui avait confié qu'il dormait mieux depuis qu'il était à ses côtés, comme si ses cauchemars se dissipaient. (1)

Les cauchemars du Nightray avaient débuté peu de temps après la fin de la « création » de Lacie par ce dernier...

Léo abaissa son visage sur le torse de son ami, laissant ses larmes tomber une à une sur ses joues, de plus en plus rapidement.

Et il hurla. Il hurla sa douleur à ce monde qui ne l'écoutait plus, qui restait sourd face à ses vociférations, qui semblait le délaisser comme un jouet brisé dans les bras de sa souffrance.

Son corps fut secoué de nombreux spasmes tandis que ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans retenue. Il avait retenu sa peine bien trop longtemps.

Il hurla le prénom du Nightray mêlé à ses sanglots, le répétant sans cesse en déversant son malheur.

La même phrase se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit, cette vérité tellement dure à avaler.

« Elliot est mort. »

Il était mort, et lui était encore en vie.

Il n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Oz, d'Alice et de Gilbert, debout devant cette scène macabre.

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, ses larmes se mêlant au sang présent sur la poitrine du Nightray tandis que son esprit vagabondait pour trouver une solution. Et soudainement, il _y_ pensa.

_Et s'il se suicidait ?_

C'est vrai, s'il mettait fin à ses jours, il ne ressentirait plus cette douleur, il n'aurait pas à vivre avec l'absence d'Elliot, ni à vivre avec cette peine qui lui vrillait le cœur et les remords qui le rongeaient.

Si seulement il n'avait pas involontairement conduit Elliot dans le gouffre de Sablier, s'il s'était rendu compte plus tôt que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, s'il avait protégé Elliot _à ce moment-là…_ Il n'aurait pas eu à lui faire conclure un pacte avec cette chaîne.

Et si seulement il lui avait révélé ce secret plus tôt… Peut-être qu'Elliot aurait pu briser son pacte sans en subir les conséquences… Ils auraient pu vivre ensemble encore longtemps.

Il glissa sa main droite jusqu'à l'épée que tenait le Nightray, l'extirpant sans mal de celle-ci avant de la retourner face à sa poitrine, entendant vaguement la voix de Gilbert hurler son prénom.

Celui-ci se jeta sur le concerné, saisissant son poignet tenant l'épée des Nightray, la pointe de celle-ci s'étant déjà enfoncée dans la poitrine du brun. Il déposa son autre main sur l'épaule de Léo.

- Gilbert ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas faire ?, questionna le plus jeune, visiblement traumatisé. Je suis responsable de sa mort.  
- Léo-  
- Je l'ai tué, Gilbert. Je ne l'ai pas protégé comme je devais le faire.

Gilbert attira simplement son cadet contre lui, essayant de lui apporter une quelconque forme de tendresse. Léo resta un instant surpris, avant de laisser ses sentiments se peindre un à un sur son visage ; l'incompréhension, la tristesse, la peur et la souffrance. Il agrippa le manteau de Gilbert entre ses doigts en laissant ses larmes couler.

Il murmurait le prénom du Nightray, encore et encore en essayant tant bien que mal de se sortir de ce cauchemar. 

[|] 

Vincent était venu.

Juste après que Gilbert l'ait déposé au manoir des Vessalius.

Il était venu lui rendre compte des dernières paroles d'Elliot.

_Elles lui étaient adressées._

Il était déchiré entre contentement et désespoir.

_« Je suis désolé, Léo... »_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'excusait, alors que c'était lui qui était mort ?

Il aurait dû s'excuser à sa place, lui demander pardon pour son incapacité, pour sa naïveté, pour… tout.

Il resserra sa prise autour du traversin à l'intérieur de l'étau formé par ses bras, se laissant tomber dans ce gouffre de désespoir dans lequel les Baskerville l'attiraient inévitablement. 

~[|]~ 

« Son âme, noble jusque dans la mort. Ton courage t'honore, Elliot Nightray. »

« Je suis désolé, Léo. Pardonne-moi de te laisser seul dans ce monde, pardonne-moi d'avoir été aussi égoïste, pardonne moi pour la peine et la douleur que ma mort te causerai. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu rester avec toi jusqu'à notre mort... Mon très cher Léo... »

« Elliot… » 

* * *

(1) Déduis à partir du manga.

En espérant que cet OS vous ai plu. ^^


End file.
